For the Last Time
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: When you had to choose either you died or your lover died, what would be your decision? Athrun was in this deep trouble. He must choose either he alived in life of guilt or to let Cagalli alived and gave his life as an exchange? Rewrite


**For the Last Time**

_When you are given the choices_

_the choi_ces _which said  
_

_whether you die_

_or your lover dies_

_which one will you choose?_

_Will you choose yourself instead of your lover and live in a life filled with guilt?_

_or will you choose your lover and give your life as an exchange?_

_whatever it you choose, choose it with your heart_

_from your deepest heart_

_because it can be the **last time **for you to choose something hard like this_

_and just **for the last time** do whatever you think is the best_

_cause maybe there won't be any second chance anymore_

_

* * *

_"Cagalli! How many times should I tell you to not forget bring your helmet?!" shouted a guy with navy blue hair and emerald eyes to a blonde hair girl, who was sitting opposite him.

"I never count it, Athrun. Why don't we ignore it and go now? If we don't go now, we will be late." said that girl, didn't care about what had that guy told to her.

"Yes, I know we will late. But, how can we go if you forget to bring your helmet?" asked Athrun with a higher tone and it was sure that he was really angry to her.

"You don't have to care about it okay? Now, can we go?"

Athrun took a long breath before they went out from the room to go to Athrun's motorcycle. Athrun put his helmet and sat onto his motorcycle. Cagalli was standing until Athrun drove his motorcycle neared her and then Cagalli took a seat behind Athrun. She put her hand around his waist like she was hugging him and then they went with a high speed.

* * *

-After a few while-

"Athrun, can you slow down?" asked Cagalli to Athrun, who was riding his motorcycle with a high speed. She seemed afraid and trembling sure to make it more obvious.

"Why must I slow down? Don't you say that you're scare because of this hah?" teased Athrun with a tone that couldn't be described.

"Shut up about that! So, if I say yes can you slow down?"

"Depend."

"Depend what?"

"Depend on how you beg to me. Hahahahaha." He laughed, but everyone would realize that there was a sadness in that laughter, however, Cagalli was too busy with the speed rather to realize about that tone.

"Not funny." But finally, she said, "Fine, I beg you Athrun Zala, I scare because you're too fast and I want you to slow down your speed, can't you?"

"Okay, I'll do that, but before that you should do three things for me." He said with a softer tone than before. A sadness could see through his emerald eyes.

"What are they?"

"First, I want you hug me tightly." _'For the last time' _continued Athrun in his heart.

"Okay, then." Cagalli hugged Athrun's waist tightly and looked like she wouldn't let Athrun go anywhere.

"Promise me for not released your hand. Second, I want to hear your feeling towards me. I want to hear that you said you loved me."

"I love you Athrun. I love you." And then, Cagalli hugged Athrun's more tightly than before.

"Please get this helmet from my head since I couldn't take breath because of this helmet."

"What?" asked Cagalli.

"Please? I want you to get this helmet from my head and put that on your head."

"Okay, then." Cagalli released her hand and took Athrun's helmet from his head, although the speed wasn't slowing down yet. She put that on her head with one hand while the other hugging Athrun tightly.

"I love you Cagalli. I love you." Athrun said that with tears came down from his eyes. Cagalli couldn't see that because of the helmet and she couldn't hear clearly because of the wind too.

_What happened next is…CRASH….BANG…._

_What happened next to them that Cagalli remember is black… all become black._

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Cagalli as she opened her eyes. She looked white wherever she scanned the room. It was not too big yet not too small, but everything in that room was white.

"What happened to me?" Cagalli tried to remember about what had happened. She felt hurt in her deep heart and her head.

"Look like I was in a hospital." whispered her. Cagalli tried hard to remember what had happened, but she couldn't do that since as she was trying to remember, her head become very sick. Suddenly, someone opened the door.

"Cagalli! Agh…seems you have woken up now." said an auburn hair guy.

"Yes, Kira. Uggh…my head is hurt. What happened?" asked Cagalli. Kira didn't answer that, he walked towards her and put a bouquet of flowers into the vase near her.

"Kira, answer me! What had happened?" Kira still silence.

"Where is Athrun?!" asked Cagalli furiously. "Kira, answer me! You are not deaf, are you?" This time, Cagalli said that in Kira's ear.

"Hey, okay!! Okay!!! Besides, I'm not deaf!!!" Kira sat down to the chair beside her. When he was trying to tell the truth, someone knocked the door and opened the door.

Cagalli thought it was Athrun, but she was wrong after she saw a girl with pink hair.

"Lacus, what are you doing at here? Why was I in hospital?" asked Cagalli.

"Errm….Kira….have you told her?" asked Lacus with a panic voice.

"You're not hiding something for me, are you?"

"No, it just we haven't told you everything." Kira answered Cagalli's question.

"Now, where is Athrun?"

"Athrun is…………….." Lacus couldn't continue her voice because tears came down from her eyes.

"Athrun has safe you by giving you his helmet." continued Kira.

"Do you mean that Athrun………" Cagalli asked, not sure. Kira and Lacus nodded slowly, Kira couldn't hold his tears and he cried. Lacus came near him and put her hand onto his shoulders.

"Athrun knew that the break couldn't use anymore so….ugh…."

"NO!!!!! It's impossible!!!! I just talked to him just now. No, ugh….Athrun!!!!!!!" shouted Cagalli as her tears were coming down from her eyes. She called his names many times, but she knew how many times she called his name, he won't come back. Yes, he won't come back.

"Cagalli." Cagalli, Kira and Lacus cried like a baby lost their precious things.

* * *

The accident happened near the sea, a place, where they have promised for live each other until death apart them.

_The guy knew that the break couldn't use anymore, but he tried to hide it. _

_He didn't show her the truth. He didn't want her to be scared._

_He told the girl to hug him tightly __**for the last time…**_

_He told the girl to say that she loved him __**for the last time…**_

_He told her to use his helmet for her safety._

_He cared about the girl, although he knew if he gave that, he won't safe, but he didn't care. What he cared is about the girl's safety…_

_**For the last time **__he still care about that girl, he still show how he care so much about her…_

_**For the last time…**_

* * *

5 years had passed since that day. Now, that girl never forgot to bring her helmet, but she didn't know.

For whom she brought her helmet?

For him….

"Athrun…." said a blonde hair woman with soft voice at the sea, where there had happened an accident, a sad accident.

"Athrun. If I didn't forget to bring my helmet that day, we will still together until this time. I'm sorry Athrun…because of me….you….ugh…" Tears came down for her amber eyes.

"Cagalli!" called a young man with light blue haired, who was driving his motorcycle and stopped for calling that woman.

"Auel! What are you doing at here?" asked her as she was weeping her tears.

"I know you'll be at here since this is _that day_." Cagalli ran towards Auel and said

"You know a lot of me, hah?"

'_Auel really kind for me, but if I have a relationship with him, will you angry with me, Athrun?' _asked Cagalli in her heart.

There was a soft voice from the wind and said to Cagalli…

"_Be happy always Cagalli. As long as you are happy, I'll be happy too…" _Cagalli could hear that voice and she turned back. She didn't see anybody, but she knew that voice was come from _him_.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" asked Auel.

"Nothing. Errm…Auel, I think I will accept that."

"But how about Athrun? I can wait until you forget him. No, I mean until you can accept me. Argh…how could I say that? I mean…" Cagalli put her finger in front of his mouth to shut him off.

"Athrun say as long as I happy, he will be happy for me too." Cagalli said with a sad and happy face.

"Cagalli…." Auel nodded and then they sat on the motorcycle. They continued their journey.

There was a soft voice from the wind that said, "_Be happy always Cagalli…always…_"

_**

* * *

For the last time**__, the guy still cared about that girl…_

_**For the last time**__, he wanted the girl to reach her happiness…_

_Although it would make him sad, but as long as she is happy, he will fell the same…._

_**For the last time….**_

**

* * *

The End**


End file.
